Getting Her Back
by firefistprincess
Summary: Setting: Avatar Arc/ "Kiss me and tell me you don't want me in your life," Juvia said. He knows he's going to regret this forever, but he needs to keep her away from his darkness. Summary Sucks. Had to get this off my head. Enjoy! Rated M to be safe. UPDATED and FIXED (Side Story: Water Lock 11942941)
1. Leaving

Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima :)

x x x

He left me without saying a word. He just... left. And he did not return ever since...

*Juvia's POV *

That's how they found me, wet, dripping and cold under the rain, my rain. I thought it was him, but it was Natsu-san, along with Happy, Lucy and Wendy. They want to bring back our guild.

Then everything went black.

I woke up, feeling cold from the rain, absorbing all the warmth that I can get from the bed and sheets I am lying on. I feel sick and feverish. I always get sick after I stay under the rain, my own rain.

After I told Natsu how we lived together... and how he left me here. After my story, the dragon slayer went on with Lucy and Happy to get him back, leaving Wendy and Carla to tend over me. He promised to get Gray-sama back.

I cried that night when he did not come home. I always cry myself to sleep. I did not realize that I brought rain over the town, and it did not stop even until now. I stayed under the rain, my rain because I can't shed anymore tears... The rain... My rain... My tears... My sadness... A symbol of pain and emptiness.

*Gray's POV *

I left. Because its the only way that I could protect her. Too many people died already. And I can't afford to let her die too... Not because of me. I waited for her to fall to sleep and memorized her face before I left. I touched and carressed her cheek lightly. She only sighed in contentment. I want to remember her like this, calm and worry-free.

Painfully, I left her alone and allowed darkness to consume me.


	2. Help

*Juvia's POV *

Its been 2 hours since Natsu left. And I know I am not getting any better. Wendy might have tried her best and exhausted her magic, she even wiped my body with water to cool down the fever.

"She's not getting any better Carla. It seems like my magic is not working," I heard her say in a worried tone.

"What do you want to do Wendy? At any rate, you might lose your magic," the exceed answered her.

"I know what to do. Carla, please go to Lamia Scale and ask for Chelia's help. Ask her to come over here. We might be able to do something with our magic together," The blunette told Carla.

"Are you sure about this Wendy?"

"We can only try, for Juvia-san's sake."

"Okay. I will go. Take care of yourself, use the natural method for now. You might run out of magic," the exceed said.

"Yes I will. Take care of yourself Carla. Say hi to the guild for me," with that the exceed left.

*Carla's POV *

It took me 1 day and a half to reach the Lamia Scale head quarters. As soon as I got there, everyone greeted me with warmness. The guild served as our home for 1 year so its nice to be back.

I found Jura sitting at the bar alone, looks like he just came from a mission, so I approached him, turning into my human form.

"Jura-san, have you seen Chelia?" I asked him

"Hey there Carla, its been 2 days. I heard that Natsu's bringing back Fairy Tail again," the big guy said.

"Yes, that is correct. We are working on it, as of now, we're facing the Avatar guild. Apparently, one of our nakamas got consumed with darkness. So Natsu's going to fight him and bring him back to his senses," I answered.

"I see. Well, knowing Natsu, I'm sure he will do his best and we know how the word 'best' is to him. He will not stop," He replied coolly, "as for Chelia, she went on a mission with Lyon yesterday so I reckon they'll be back any time today."

"I see. Arigato Jura-san. I'll wait for them here," I sat down and I asked for a drink and continued a conversation with him for 2 hours straight. Then Chelia and Lyon came back.

"Carla!" The red haired girl shouted across the hall and ran towards me with enthusiasm, "Carla! How are you? Where's Wendy?"

"Chelia! I'm fine, for now. That's the thing. We need your help. We found Juvia and Wendy's with her right now. Natsu, Lucy and Happy went on to the Avatar, a dark guild. One of our nakama is there," I told Chelia, "Juvia's sick."

"Wait what, Juvia-chan's sick? Where is she?" the silver haired ice mage butted in, with a worried look on his face.

"They're in the nearest town from Sabertooth. Chelia, Wendy needs your help, seems like Juvia's not responding to her magic," I pleaded her.

"Of course, we will help, come on Chelia," Lyon tugged us and went on our way back to Juvia and Wendy.


	3. Decision

*Juvia's POV *

That's how Lyon found me, sick and broken. He took us back to their guild head quarters and we stayed there. I got better after a day full of rest.

I woke up and went down stairs to look for Wendy and Carla and find out if there are any news about Natsu-san and the others. However, to our dismay, they're still on the mission to get Gray.

I strolled around and went outside the guild. I sat on one of the fountains and subconsciously played with the water. I didn't notice that some people were actually watching and a man approached me.

"Miss, excuse me... Are you... a water mage?" I heard the man asked.

"Yes. I am," I answered and turned around to see who was talking to me.

Then he smiled warmly, like he was relieved... Like he finally found what he's looking for. Then he handed me a piece of paper... Like a request job and I took it.

"Wanted: Water Mage. Experiment for Water Dragon Slayer Lacrima."

I read the request and I did not see any rewards.

"We've been looking for a water mage. We found a water dragon slayer lacrima and we don't want to test it on anybody who does not posses any water magical ability. The lacrima is supposed to amplify a person's magical ability, so it has to be a water mage. And you guys are rare, that's why I was surprised to see one around," he went on, "I know there's no reward, or that I am a stranger who does not have any right to ask you to do much, but I don't want the lacrima to be put in a waste or to be placed in the hands of a dark guild. You seem to not be that kind of person so I did not hesitated to approach you."

"I understand. I'll think of it. Where can I find you?" I asked him.

"There is the address of the laboratory, at the back of the paper. If you changed your mind, you can come to us. However, I don't mean to rush you, but you have to hurry a bit before other mages or guilds find out about this," he said in a quiet voice.

"Okay. Don't worry, I won't take long. I just need a little time to decide on this," I answered him, "I should be going. Thank you for the offer. I will greatly consider this."

"If ever you agreed to do this, I will be forever indebted for allowing me to perform this kind of operation or experimentation on you," he bowed.

"Thank me when its done sir," I told him, then I left to talk to Carla and Wendy about the matter.

"Are you sure Juvia-chan?" Lyon asked me, "It might be dangerous, it might be a trap."

"I thought of that Lyon, however, it is true that water mages are a bit rare. I never met anyone, aside from Aquarius-san, who happened to be a celestial spirit," I told him, "Its a big opportunity for improvement... To be stronger."

"Ne, Juvia-san, how can we be sure that he's telling us the truth... That he is not just luring you or something?" Wendy asked.

"Juvia- I mean... I used to be a member of the Element Four and we do a lot of interrogations back then... We can see beyond the eyes of our victims and we know if they're telling us the truth. That's how we tracked Lucy... being one of the last celestial mages and as a part of her father's job request" I went on, "We lie a lot so we pretty much know if people are lying towards us. We're known to be cunning and conniving,"

"If you will do that, we'll come with you, Juvia-chan," Lyon suggested strongly, "I can't let anyone hurt you," he said and I smiled at his intentions.

"Thank you Lyon-san. But I think I should go alone," I told him with a weak smile.

"Do you think we'll let you do that?" Carla looked at me and said this in the most motherly tone I have ever heard her.. The kind of tone that uses when she reprimands Wendy.

"Well that's decided then Juvia-chan. You can't do anything about it, "Lyon coolly dismissed the argument.

I sighed in defeat, knowing that they're as stubborn as I can be, "Thank you guys. We leave tomorrow morning," I said, leaving the room.

"Wait Juvia-chan," Lyon caught my wrist, "Why do you want to do this? You are already strong on your magic alone... Why do you want this?" He asked me with a worried tone and look on his face.

"I... I was left. I got sick when Natsu-san found me... And I can't do anything to help them. I guess they have found Gray-sama by now... And I need to be stronger..." I looked at him, voice breaking, tears threatening to fall," I promised Silver-san that I will take care of Gray-sama... But I f-failed..." I finished.

"Don't blame yourself on this Juvia-chan. I know that you did your best, its his decision... His shitty decision and an ass one... However knowing Gray, even if he's too fucking stubborn... He has a purpose on this... I don't know but I'm pretty sure that I would definitely beat his ass over this for leaving you behind," he told me, tightening his grip on my wrist, "I hell don't care about his reason... Because you got hurt and I will never forgive him if something bad happened to you, so please reconsider this decision before we leave tomorrow," with that he let go of my wrist, "Good night Juvia-chan."

I can't help but smile at Lyon's words... After a long time... After I turned him down, he never gave up on me... He just backed down, but he seemed to not lose hope on me... He's helping me, supporting me at the time that I needed someone the most. So I just hugged him.

"Thank you Lyon-san..." I whispered, "For everything. Don't worry, I am sure about this. Even if it costs my life... I have to try. Natsu-san did his best and he's always giving up his life for us... I know Erza-san and everyone else will, just to save one nakama. Gray-sama needs us now."

He just nodded in silence and understanding and hugged me back, tight... As if I am disappearing anytime.

He lets go of me and I went to my room. I want to think about this whole new decision, but I decided not to. I know the man is telling the truth.


	4. Water Dragon

*Juvia's POV*

Morning came fast and honestly, I am nervous. But I have made up my mind. So I prepared my stuff and went down... Finding my friends and they are waiting for me.

We went on to find the address that the man gave me and we found it before noon.

*Knock knock*

Someone peeped through the door and the man opened the door.

"You came! I hope this means that you agree," the man told me.

"Yes. I hope you don't mind, but my friends insisted on coming," I told him.

He looked over my shoulder and found Wendy, Carla, Chelia and Lyon looking at him suspisciously, "Well, yes. Of course. I would have done the same thing. We're strangers after all. My name is Hiro. I am the one who will be performing the operation, but I would like to introduce you to the one who found the lacrima first."

Surprise is an understatement. We were extremely shocked beyond words to find the person who have found the lacrima, "Jellal Fernandes"

"You did not find me by chance... He knows that you'll find me there by the fountain," I told Hiro, "Long time no see Jellal-san."

Lyon was shocked to see Jellal. I supposed they had a silent agreement to not bring up the past, so they acknowledged one another with a simple nod.

"Jellal-san! Its great to see you here!" Wendy said in delight.

"Where's Meredy?" I asked him.

"She stepped out to buy some cake, I'm starving," he answered with a soft smile.

"I see. You eat cake. You miss her don't you? I don't peg you as the type who loves sweets," I winked at him.

"Well, I guess you could say that," he blushed slightly, "I know you guys already disbanded and there's a rumour that Natsu's bringing you back again... Last time I checked, he's out to the Avatar guild, our supposed to be target, but I don't want to mess with his plans, knowing that the council will also be after the guild and I know that he'll take care of the job... Knowing that one of your nakama is there."

"I guess this is Natsu-san's way of engaging a reunion or something. More importantly, I want to know about the lacrima," I said.

"I found it in one of our missions in bringing down the dark guilds," he started, "I want to try it out or test it, but I can't do it without a water mage. I could have found someone easily, even if water mages are rare, but I remembered you and I want someone who I can trust to get this lacrima."

"I see Jellal," I nodded in understanding, "I think we should start. I don't want to keep Natsu-san waiting."

"Okay. Hiro. You can begin the test now."

"Yes. Miss Juvia, please come with me. Let me set you the expectation that this is not easy and I can't guarantee that you won't get hurt. But seeing that Jellal-san knew you, I trust his judgement that you are strong enough," He said, "he trusts you and he seems to give me no options but to make this successful."

"I see. I will live through it. I am a Fairy Tail mage after all," I smiled at him with a determined look.

"Wait-" Lyon catching up after us. He stopped me and held my hand in his, "No matter what happens, we'll be here for you... Not just us... But I know your friends from Fairy Tail, even if they're not here. Your spirits are one after all. Forget about Gray, we're here for you... I am here for you, Juvia-chan" He said this as he looked straight in my eyes, "I never gave up even if I stepped down... Even if you turn me down, I will never stop loving you and that's enough for me even if you don't love me back. Just be careful Juvia-chan," he let go of my hand after he made his confession.

I smiled at him and kissed his cheek lightly, "Thanks Lyon-san. I know. I'm sorry if I can't reciprocate your intentions. But I am thankful to have you as a friend," I also looked over his shoulder, seeing Wendy and Carla who are smiling though knowing them, they are worried about this whole operation thing. They have calmed down a bit after seeing Jellal. Chelia seems to be indifferent but she seemed to be masking her concern, afterall I'm her Love Rival.

"Don't worry everyone, Juvia will live through this. I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard afterall," I winked at them and left with Hiro to the operating room.

*Lyon's POV*

It took about 1 day and a half to finish the operation. To say, I froze my seat when I heard Juvia's first scream and it took a lot of calming from Wendy and Chelia to refrain me from getting Juvia out of the room. Jellal escorted us to a room where we can rest for a bit.

I froze the whole room when I can't hear Juvia's scream or cries. Not to mention that Wendy took me down just to stop me from freezing the whole building.

I was out for a day and the next day, I went down to look for Wendy and Chelia. Carla was sleeping and I guess the two girls are taking a tour or something.

I found them looking through a window and as soon as Wendy saw me, she called me on.

"They're testing Juvia-san's new power. It was successful," She smiled at me.

I sighed in relief and went over to see how Juvia is. Well, I was amazed to see that she got stronger. And she looked beautiful... More beautiful than before. She's like a goddess of the sea... Not just Juvia of the Great Sea.. She is now the sea itself.

"She can leave anytime. She's okay. She just have to rest a bit so that she can regain her energy. Expect her appetite to be a strong as the other dragon slayers. I'm pretty sure Wendy-san here knows what I'm talking about," Jellal told us and winkd at the dragon slayer.

Wendy blushed at the revelation and just smiled knowing that we know what he is talking about. Dragon slayers eat too much and that's a known fact.

"Well, I guess we just have to wait for her to get used to her new magic. I'll wait here," I told them.

I watched Juvia as she is still getting used to her magic. After 4 good hours, she finally came out and I didn't noticed that I drifted away in slumber.

"Lyon-san," she tapped me lightly and I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light, "I didn't know that you're waiting for me. I'm sorry," she apologized with a guilty face which looked cute on her..

"Ugh, Juvia-chan, no its okay," I convinced her and I gave he a soft smile which made her feel better.

"Okay, if you say so. Where's everybody?" She asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they're eating," I said standing up, "Meredy should be here anytime now," I looked at her, "Want to check if she's here already?"

"Yes. If I'm correct, she's here already. I can smell her. I would like to see Meredy-chan first before leaving to follow Natsu-san and others," she said with a soft smile that adored her face. I still got it bad for her after all these years.

"Mkay. Let's go then," I gestured for her to go first and she did so and I followed her.

We walked along the hallways and we heard voices and laughter coming from the next door on the right so we went in. We were not disappointed when we saw Meredy, laughing with Wendy, Chelia and Carla, along with Jellal at the corner, not really laughing, but just looking amused at the energy that filled the room.

"Juvia-chan!" Meredy exclaimed in delight as the red haired girl rushed to the blunette's arms, "How are you doing? How was the test? I told Jellal-kun that you're the perfect person to bestow this water dragon slayer magic!" She said excitedly.

"I'm okay Meredy-chan. I feel a bit sore and still weird because I'm not used to all these senses. But its pretty cool. I can smell everybody from the room where I practiced my new magic," Juvia told her with a big smile.

Meredy hugged her again, tighter than before, "I'm glad that you're safe, Juvia-chan. I am really worried about you and everyone," she said with tears in her eyes, "Wendy-san told me about everything. I'm so sorry about it, knowing Natsu-san, I'm sure he'll make things okay. And I'm here for you always," she finished.

I looked at Juvia, who's now crying silently from the red-haired's heart-felt sympathy and she hugged the younger girl tighter.

"Thank you Meredy-chan. I am thankful that you trusted me with this magic. Don't worry, I will use it very well," she said with a weak smile, "I'm still hurting, but I know I will be fine. I'm a Fairy Tail mage after all," she finished with a stronger smile that bestowed her determination and strength which will struck anyone with awe unto the Fairy Tail guild.

She walked up to Jellal and embraced him lightly and the blunette man stiffened at the gesture but returns the hug nonetheless, "Thank you so much Jellal-kun. You made Juvia a better and stronger mage. I will forever be indebted to you," she sincerely thanked him.

Jellal just smiled, "Well, consider this as a repayment for what I have done against your guild. I will forever watch over you and everyone, after all, this is the guild that I almost destroyed, now I will aid you and everyone with the help that I can give."

"I will be leaving tonight to follow Natsu, Lucy and Happy. You can stay here and wait for us," Juvia said in a dismissed tone.

I was shocked with her decision, Meredy, Wendy, Carla and Chelia too. Jellal did not seem to be that surprised knowing that Fairy Tail mages are known to put themselves on the line in front of others.

"Wait, no Juvia-san," the sky dragon slayer spoke up, "I can't let you. I will come with you," she said with pure determination.

"No Wendy-san. I don't want any of you to get hurt," she said, "I can't let any of you get hurt."

"Well, tough luck Juvia-chan," I interrupted, "Sorry, but that is not your decision to make," I looked at her seriously in her eyes, to show her that she can't do anything about it.

"What time do we leave?" Chelia asked.

Resigned, Juvia just cried and thanked us. We just smiled knowing that she did that to protect her loved ones.


	5. Avatar

*Gen POV*

"Yo. You been doing well?" Natsu greeted the raven-haired mage.

Gray was shocked to see his old comrade in their tower. He was not surprised that he managed to bring down 3 of their members. He clenched his fist and masked his indifference. He can't stop now. No one can stop now. He made it this far enough to be stopped, "He can't be defeated by the likes of you. I'll deal with this one myself," he said.

*Juvia's POV*

"We'll be going now Jellal-kun," I told them in final, "Meredy-chan, be careful yourself. I'll be missing you. See you soon," I said as I hugged my red-haired friend tightly.

"Let's go everyone," I told them.

We reached the Avatar guild within the day.

*Gen POV*

As if on cue, Gray and Natsu went at each other and threw a punch right away.

"Hey! Stop it! Both of you!" Lucy shouted.

"What are you guys doing here?!" Gray questioned while throwing a punch towards Natsu

"Right back at ya!" Natsu answered while blocking Gray's attack.

"I do what I want," Gray said as he dodged Natsu's attack.

"JUVIA'S WAITING FOR YOU, BASTARD!" Natsu shouted at him, throwing a powerful attack, which Gray managed to block, however he was caught a bit off guard by what Natsu had just said, "I'M WAITING FOR YOU, AND WE NEED YOU TO BRING BACK FAIRY TAIL," he punched him.

"This is stupid," Gray panted as he started to counter attack and managed to punch Natsu in the face, "FAIRY TAIL IS NO MORE!" as he threw one of his ice make attacks on Natsu which he only blocked.

"That's what they all say," the dragon slayer said with a smirk, "But all the memories, and bonds that we shared are still there," he stood up fist right above his heart, "Fairy tail's right here, has been and will always be."

"Your solution's right there isn't it?" Gray asked, "If its as you say, then you'd have no need for me, so leave me alone won't you?" He scoffed, "I will go my way and you go yours," he finished, "Fairy tail's no longer a part of me, so could you please drop the whole bff act with me?" he said in an annoyed tone.

Lucy went up to him and slapped his cheek, hard.

"Bff act?! It wasn't an act! We're comrades till the end!" She shouted in tears and frustration, Gray just looked away, "Please don't say things like that! I don't want to hear it," she teared, "I... We..." she paused and suddenly she dropped to her knees in pain, "My stomach... It hurts!"

*Juvia's POV*

"I can smell Natsu, Wendy-san do you smell him too?" I asked the sky dragon slayer.

"Yes Juvia-san, they're in there," the young blunette pointed.

We went on and we managed to sneak in. We followed the trail of scent that Wendy and I can track until we reached a scene that I can never believe would have happened.

Natsu's right. Gray's here. Shirt off and those black mark's been consuming his body. He has his back on us. Natsu and Happy are bound by chains, he hasn't noticed us yet. Lucy's on the ground, in pain. We're all worried

"I destroyed that 'family link' of yours on my own accord," Gray proudly said with his left fist on top of where his guild mark was placed before, "Now, does that answer your question?"

I watched the whole scene in horror and surprise and before I was able to stop myself I walked to him who seem to be like a stranger now. He has changed drastically.

"G-gray-sama?" I called out to him, my voice a bit weak because of shock.

Natsu noticed me and the other Avatar members looked at me.

Lyon protectively followed me by instinct as I held out my hand to stop him.

I noticed Gray's shoulders stiffen as he heard my voice.


	6. Kiss Me

*Gray's POV*

"G-gray-sama?" A very familiar voice called out my name.

I can't be mistaken. A voice that reminded me of home, a voice that I kept on seeking out when I decided to leave home... Our home. I stiffened at the sound of her voice, though I managed to keep my demeanor as cold as possible.

I turned around and I saw _her_. Blue hair like the ocean. Big blue eyes, tears dangerously stayed at the edge.

"Juvia," I said, " _Why_ are you here?" I forced myself to sound as disgusted and mean as possible, "I don't care about her. I don't care about her," I repeatedly said inside my head.

"You... _left,"_ she said, not hiding the pain from her voice.

I shrugged and looked away and I managed to meet the raging eyes of my childhood rival, Lyon Vastia.

*Lyon's POV*

"Bastard," I spat at him, "You left Juvia-chan alone. I will never forgive you."

"That's none of your business," he said, "I got tired of her following me around, Gray-sama this, Gray-sama that. I don't need her anymore," my childhood rival said in a bored tone which pissed me off.

I watched Juvia at the corner of my eye. I know she's hurting. I know this was a bad idea. I should have stopped her but she's so fucking stubborn. All fairy tail mages are too stubborn for their own good.

I was about to send an attack towards Gray and he seem to be ready for it too, but Juvia stopped us.

*Juvia's POV*

"Stop," I commanded both of them.

I walked towards Gray and stood in front of him.

"I know you are lying Gray-sama," I said to him, almost in a whisper tone, "I know you care about us, about me," I went on with tears blurring my eyes, not falling," Why are you doing this? Come _home_ ," I touched his cheek and he just shut his eyes and his face softened abit, fighting whatever his thoughts are telling him or something.

He held my wrists and brought it away from his cheek, "You're wrong Juvia. I never cared. I am as how my ice is, _Cold_. Go away, leave me alone," he turned his back on me as he walked back towards his _new_ guild mates, Natsu and others still at their hands.

I started walking away from her. I have to stay focused. I have to defeat END. That's my living purpose now. I can't stray away from my purpose.

" _Prove_ it," I heard her say, "Kiss me and tell me that you don't want me in your life."

I shut my eyes from her dare. Nobody knew me like her. She can read through me. But I can't lose my focus. I have to destroy END no matter what it takes. I opened my eyes and masked my indifference and sighed to fake a sign of boredom.

I know I will be regretting this, but I turned and walked towards her and grabbed her face and kissed her, hard and rough, bruising and not in a gentle way. I kissed her with urgency and hunger. Better do this the right way, this is the last time that I am giving into my desires. After this, I'm all for destroying END even if I have to face her and everyone else as my enemies.

I pulled away and looked in her big blue eyes painfully for the last time, my hands holding her face, "I don't need nor want you in my life. Stay out of it from now on. I don't want to see you ever again," I painfully walked away from her, and that memory, both the broken look in her eyes and the memory of our first and last kiss will be forever carved in my mind.

Then I heard the rain fall harder this time.


	7. Natsu's Promise

*Natsu's POV*

"Yosh, I'm out," I stood up and punched everyone with my fire out of the way, Lucy managed to drill a big hole to escape Jerome. I managed to get Happy and kicked the ass of Abel, the voodoo bastard.

I ran towards Lyon, Chelia, Wendy, Carla and Juvia and ordered them to get out.

We all managed to escape them and we hid somewhere in their tower.

As soon as we managed to get a temporary cover, I walked up to Juvia and hugged her tight and she clung onto my chest. I kissed her forehead as a promise, "You, Lyon and Chelia should get away from here. Go to Sabertooth and make sure Rogue and Frosch don't follow us because Gray will kill Frosch. Don't ask, I will explain later on after I kick Gray's ass to his senses."

"But Natsu-san," she interrupted and I shushed her.

"No buts. I'll explain later on okay? You have to make sure that Rogue and Frosch don't follow me."

She nodded both in confusion and understanding, then I whispered to her, "Welcome to the club Juvia," and I winked at her.

"Lyon-san, Chelia, let' go," She said in determination, hiding her pain. I'm impressed. I know she's extremely hurting right now, but that's the thing with Juvia, she knows to handle it.

"Wait," the red haired girl interrupted, "I want to stay and help Wendy. Lyon-sama, please let me stay," she pleaded.

Lyon hesistated but resigned later on knowing that its no use because his nakama had made a decision already, so he just hugged her (in her delight) and asked her to be careful.

Virgo drilled holes to create an exit for Lyon and Juvia which they gladly took. Now we're left here to kick some ass.


	8. Back Home

*Juvia's POV*

Half a year later...

I woke up and I went straight to our guild's head quarters. To say, till this day I still can't believe that we're a guild again and everybody's back... Even Levy-san and Gajeel-san. To be fair with them, they already had positions in the council and they can't just leave. But still, after a lot of persuasion (between Gajeel-san and I) and fighting (between Natsu-san and Gajeel-san), we managed to get everyone back, including Gray. We found our Master at Tenrou island, studying the history of Fairy Tail with Master Mavis and Warrod Sekken-san. Gildarts is also back, Mira-Jane san acquired a new take over form, Elfman and Evergreen still dancing around their feelings for one another, Erza is still herself; she stayed with Mermaid heel for a year. Mest is also back with his memories. He stayed with Master at the island.

I feel happy because we're back together as a family. So I went to the guild to get a job for my rent.

I went inside and I giggled a little because the guild's still the same; rowdy and full of energy.

I sat down with Natsu, Lucy and Erza. Happy's with Carla and Pantherlily, who were both in their human form, much to Happy's dismay and jealousy.

I looked at my friends and remembered how we got this far. I sighed happily, knowing that they will always be there for me no matter what.

I stayed a little bit to chat with them, then I went to the request board to get a good mission with a good reward.

I was on my way there, when I saw _him_ , looking for a job as well.

I sighed and went there nonetheless, tried my best to put an indifferent mask.

It still hurts. The pain never went away. He left me broken in the worst way. Since that day when he kissed me, when he told me that he doesn't want me in his life. I promised myself that if things will be okay like how Natsu intended it to be, I will forget about him. Even if Natsu gets him back to his senses, I will move on and forget about him, leave him be like how he wanted to.

After Natsu brought everyone back, including him, Gajeel-san, Levy and Master Makarov, I changed my ways. I continued speaking in the first person, forced the rain to go away with the help of my friends who made me laugh each day, trained with Gajeel-san, Natsu, Wendy and even Laxus-san helped me with my new magical ability.

I stood there and scanned the request board. He hasn't noticed me yet, but I watched him from the corner of my eye and I was wrong. He knows I was there and he stopped in his tracks, like he wanted to approach me or something. I dismissed my observation and went on to look for a good mission.

After I saw an easy one with a good chunk of reward, I handed the request to Mira-san and went to my friends to tell them I'm on a mission. As I approached their table, I saw that Gray was sitting with them and he looked at me with a glint of guilt and sadness in his eyes. He stayed in silence and watched me carefully. Again, I dismissed my observations and ignored him, just as I promised myself and bid farewell to my friends.

As soon as I passed him, he stood up and caught me by my wrist.

"Wait, Juvia," he called out to me, softly but firmly gripping my wrist to stop me.

I stopped and inhaled, then faced him and placed a mask of indifference and impatience with coldness in my tone I said, "What is it Gray?"

"I- uh..." He looked away, unsure of what he was about to say, "I'm sorry," he muttered.

I never expected him to say that. That had caught me off guard and I was shocked.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, for hurting you," he went on, "I never meant... Juvia I'm sorry."

Silence filled the guild with their attention directed at us.

I really don't know what to say, so I just nodded and said, "Okay. Ju- I uh... I have a mission. I'll be going now," and I hurriedly left the guild hall before tears fell down.

I went home, packed my things and took off to clear my head a bit.

*Gray's POV*

I watched her in silence. I always did. I never thought I will be back here, gladly Natsu kicked me back to my senses. The black marks are still there, Master Makarov taught me how to handle it and asked Mira Jane and Freed to help me out, being the only persons who can handle demon magic.

I was surprised when I found out that Juvia is now a water dragon slayer. She did not mention how she got it but she never looked better ever since. It suited her.

I never got that day off my mind. It was forever etched in my memories. That day when I told her that I'll be looking for food... That worried look on her face when she saw the black marks spreading and I just assured her that I'm fine. I waited for her to fall asleep before I decided to leave. Peaceful and calm face, I touched her cheek and she just sighed in contentment and continued her beauty slumber. That's how I wanted to remember her, calm and worry-free.

When I heard her voice in the tower while I was fighting Natsu and the others filled me with panic. I mean, she's supposed to be far from me... Safe from my darkness... And now she's there and I almost lost my control because I want to get her as far away as I could... Well I did lose it momentarily when she asked me to kiss her... But what I did after... was something I will always regret and I know that she will not forgive me easily, or she will never forgive me at all. But that kiss... Gave me sanity and hope... Perhaps she knew that it may change things, she hoped that she can get under my skin and make me reanalyze my decisions, which I did... And she hoped that one kiss can make me remember how glorious and warm my past was, despite of my cold demeanor, she knew how much I loved my guild, which she managed to victor over because I did not notice that I was punching Jerome instead of Natsu who just smirked and teased me, "Took you long enough Ice princess."

She just saved me, even after I hurted her.

 _"_ _I don't need nor want you in my life. Stay out of it from now on. I don't want to see you ever again,"_ I remembered what I said to her... That was pure bullshit. I can never _unwant_ her. That's impossible. I clenched my fist as I remembered how she looked afterwards... broken, crying, angry... And I heard the rain fall harder than the first time that I met her.

I honestly don't know how to deal with this one. Luckily, Natsu was able to stop Rogue and Frosch and I later on found that it took a lot of persuading and Juvia reminded everyone the reason she's called "Juvia of the Great Sea." To say, Rogue locked himself willingly in his guild. Frosch was supposed to be my first kill and Natsu stopped that from happening and I am forever thankful for that because the council dismissed my case easily.

I sighed audibly.

"What's wrong with you ice princess?" the pink haired dragon slayer asked me in a teasing voice.

That's how I took the chance of diverting my attention from Juvia to other things. The usual brawl started just like that.


	9. A Punch and a headache

*Juvia's POV*

I was on my way home from the mission. It was easy and I earned 150k jewels.

"Yo sprinkler," Gajeel-san called me from my left.

I looked to him then I waved and smiled at him, "Gajeel-san!"

He walked up to me and gave his toothy grin, "Sup sprinkler. You've been taking a lot of requests lately. I've never seen you that much. Something is bothering you."

I just shrugged and offered him a smile. He surely knows how to read me. He's my oldest friend afterall, since Phantom Days. He patiently listened to my stories, comforted me when Bora left me (and kicked his ass the day after), stood by my side and even joined Fairy Tail. Practically, he's like an older brother to me. I giggled at the thought and he looked at me in confusion and I said, "Want some ice cream?"

He nodded and we walked towards the ice cream shop nearby.

"Something's up. I can feel it. If you're planning on hiding it, you're doing a bad job you know?" He told me.

I shrugged my shoulders and sighed in defeat. I scooped an ice cream and ate it, "You're the only one who can read me well after all Gajeel-san," I softly smiled, "I feel happy that we're a guild again," I started, "But..." I looked away and remembered everything that happened that day at the tower.

"Oi, I knew something's up. Tell me," He said worriedly, "What happened?"

I told him the whole thing. From the time we went on our ways... How Gray and I lived together. He clenched his fists while he listened to how he left me and what he did at the tower.

"Its not raining though," He started to comment, "I'm proud of you," he grinned at me, "Dragon slayers should be hard core," but his demeanor changed, "But I can't forgive ice pants for that. I'll pay him a visit one of these days," he said with that familiar evil glint his eyes and winked at me, " Gee hee. Let me walk you home."

We walked towards my home. I hugged Gajeel and he hugged me back. Before I closed the door, "Any luck with Levy chan? She already kissed you. You should have made a move by then," I teased him.

"Shut up. We were busy okay. And it was not a kiss. She just gave me air. Got caught up with the council business and something. We never really had the chance to talk about it," he blushed.

"Whatever. Do a move then," I winked at him playfully, "Good night Gajeel-san."

*Gajeel's POV*

I was walking my way home, actually looking for Lily but perhaps he's already home by then. I stopped by a bar to grab a drink, remembering Juvia's story.

That woman became tougher, I owe her respect. She's a strong woman, being called Juvia of the Great sea, feared and respected by everyone back at the Phantom Lord days, an S-class mage and can sometimes be as fierce as Erza and Mira, someone I never dared to mess with after that one time when she almost gave me a rust and sent a couple of lightning from her rain, created a big thunder storm when I teased her and her rain. That's a touchy subject back then. It always rained back in our guild. Rainwoman, but no one dared to comment on her rain when they witnessed her kicked my ass. We became friends since then... because she's the only person with the virtual balls to go against me... and was able to successfully kick my ass.

But this one is a different story of pain. She never knew love or care back then, but I guess things changed. We gained real friends and that's enough to keep her from becoming that person again. She even stopped using the third person and changed her wardrobe. I was even shocked when I caught her scent... A scent similar to Laxus and Cobra, the second generation dragon slayers and she confirmed it. I was the only person, aside from Wendy, Lyon and Chelia, whom she confided that Jellal and Meredy obtained the water dragon slayer lacrima and purposely looked for her to give the magic. It amplified her powers and it suited her. Now, she's not just Juvia of the Great Sea... She's the sea itself.

I cleched my fist and gripped my glass that it shattered and I just apologized and paid for it and got a new one. "That damn ice bastard," I sipped on my drink and looked around the bar and noticed the devil who I was thinking about. I grabbed my drink and sat beside him. He knew that its me, so he didn't bother looking at me.

"Yo Metal head," he sipped on his drink, "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Could use a strong drink today," I answered, "Want to talk outside?"

He caught the threat in my tone, but I guess he knew the reason behind it. He must have expected it from me then.

We went out and I had my back on him.

He just stood there in silence.

I turned and aimed a punch which landed on his jaw.

He did not fight back. He did not even dodged or blocked the punch. He knew it was coming and he perfectly knew why. I threw in another punch and I did not bother in using my magic. I don't want to waste it on him. He never blocked or avoided any of my attacks. He just accepted it.

"That does not even cut for what you did to Juvia," I gritted my teeth in annoyance, I went to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt, "You bastard! You are aware of her feelings but you kept her by your side, you left her without saying anything! You could have left a note or something! She was dying when Natsu found her, Wendy almost ran out of magic, trying to heal her. She was not responding to her treatments! She almost _died_ waiting for you to comeback, when clearly you don't have any plans!" I raged out and let go of him.

The demon slayer just stood there and sighed, "I'm sorry," he weakly said, "I never meant to hurt her."

"Sure you didn't," I answered back in annoyance and anger, "But that's the thing Gray, _you did."_

*Gray's POV*

The way that metal head said it stung painfully. I can't blame him for being in this kind of state. I already expected that this would happen.

"I never meant to, I tried not to," I just started to talk without thinking of what may come out of my mouth, "I left her when I noticed that the marks are spreading quickly. Its the only way that I could protect her at the time being. I never meant to be found, especially not by her!" He looked at me with evident anger, fist clenched ready to punch me, "I thought its over, I wanted to stay away from her because I don't want her to end up like Ultear and Ur!" I stopped. I panted because I didn't notice but I was actually shouting, "I will never stop regretting everything that I did to her," I said, not realizing that I was actually crying, partly because I'm already drunk.

 _*_ Gajeel's POV*

I looked at the ice mage kneeling in front of me. I never expected that he would cry in front of me. Sure, I am angry as hell, but seeing him right now... I think he's being tortured by his own memories and regret and no punch can ever match the pain that he's feeling now, a combination of guilt and regret.

"Get a hold of yourself demon-icicle. Don't melt your pants up," I told him, "Get up and make it up to her. She can be unforgiving right now, but give her time," I turned my back on him, "Don't take this as a sign that I have forgiven you, bastard. I still want to kick your ass, but looking at you right now, I can't feel anything but pity towards you. Serves you right for hurting my best friend, practically my almost sister," I waved my hand at him, "I'm off. See you around."

 _*_ Gray's POV*

I went home a bit drunk, but gladly I was able to make it with my clothes on (and my wallet too). I woke up feeling very sore and with extreme body pain, then I remembered that the metal head beat me up last night behind the bar.

 _"Sure you didn't, but you did,"_ his words rang in my head and it stung me. I winced as I felt my head hurt.

"Fucking head ache," I got up and went to take a cold bath.


	10. Ice Cream

_*_ Juvia's POV*

"Yo sprinkler open up," I heard Gajeel-san banging through my door, "Wake up let's go on a mission."

I groggily got off my bed and went towards the door and opened it.

"Why do you have to wake Juvia up?" I scowled at him.

"Gee hee. So, you still slip at the third person thingy. Let's go on a mission. Been a while since we kicked some ass together," He teased me.

"Well yeah, Juvia's still sleepy. Why don't you ask Levy-chan instead?" I grumpily told him.

"Shrimp went on a mission with Jet and Droy," He grumbled, "Lily went with the two other exceeds to fix an aquarium," he went on, "That leaves you."

I sat on my couch and embraced my big throw pillow and yawned, "Go away Gajeel, Juvia's... I mean... I'm still sleepy."

"I'll treat you some ice cream if you go on a mission with me," I can feel his smirk in his tone. He knows that I can't resist ice cream.

I peeped at the top of my throw pillow, "You promise?"

"Yeah I promise," he assured me.

"Pinky promise?"

". . ."

"Then no," I went back in burying my face in my throw pillow.

"Fucking fine then," he scowled, "Pinky promise."

I sprung out of my couch and we intertwined our pinky fingers and went on to take a bath.

 _*_ Gray's POV*

I went to our guild head quarters to get a job request. I have to pay my rent soon anyway.

I entered the guild hall and immediately noticed the silver haired person.

"The fuck is he doing here?" I thought as I walked towards him, "Lyon."

"Yo Gray," he turned around to face me, "Sup?"

"Nothing much," I answered indifferently, "Why are you here?"

"Can't I pay my younger co-disciple a visit?" He said coolly.

"No. Cuz you are not here for me," I said casually, "You're here for Juvia."

"Says who? Well then, where is Juvia-chan?" He answered back.

"Haven't seen her," I replied and I sat on the bar and asked a drink from Mira Jane.

"Lyon-san!" We both turned around to see who called and I was not just shocked, but utmostly irritated that Juvia's calling Lyon and she seemed to be very excited about him being here.

"Juvia-chan!" He greeted back, and to my disappointment, she hugged the bastard, "Glad to see you! How are you keeping up with your new skill?" I was shocked that the bastard seemed to be updated with her life.

"It's fine. Every dragon slayer here helped me, even Laxus-san," she replied.

"Yo sprinkler, I found a competitive job request. Let's test those scales of yours," Gajeel called out.

"Scales? I don't have scales Gajeel-san," I heard her say with an innocent voice.

"Dragon slayers have scales," He smirked, "yours is in liquid form," he went down and handed the paper to Mira-Jane.

"We'll be going Lyon-san! Its great seeing you again," She waved, not noticing my presence, "Bye!"

She went off with Gajeel and skipped while shouting, "For ice cream!"

I smiled softly because I missed her jolly personality. I never thought I would see that again, well its because she did not notice my presence, but if she did... I am sure its different.

Lyon teased me and I punched him and scowled afterwards.

Then the usual brawl started.

"You can't ignore him forever," I told her.

"What do you mean by that Gajeel-san?" she asked.

"You acted as if he's not there a while ago," I pointed out.

"Who are you talking about?" She asked cluelessly.

"Your ice prince, sprinkler," I finally told her.

"I did not ignore him. I did not see him in the first place," she answered honestly, "And he's not my prince Gajeel-san. He does not want Juvia. He clearly stated that."

"So you have finally bumped your head sprinkler?" I teased.

"Whatever Gajeel-san," she said in dismissal and annoyance, "Let's finish this job quickly and get ice cream."

"Gee hee."


	11. Man

*Gen POV*

One month passed by, Juvia is already working on moving on. Team Natsu went on a job requested by Yajima. It actually made things easier for Juvia because Gray is not in the guild.

"Ne Juvia, its late. Why are you still here?" Asked Cana.

"Well, I can't sleep and Gajeel-kun is out with Levy, Lily fell asleep," the blunette replied.

"Well, come on and join me!" offered the brunette and gave her a mug, "its been a while since we talked."

"I guess a few drinks won't hurt," Juvia sat down and drank with Cana.

"So, how's it going? I mean with you and Gray?" She asked.

"Juvia, I mean, I don't know Cana-san. I'm trying to move on like what he said when we faced him back in Avatar and I'm trying to leave him alone, like he requested. It hurts so bad but I need to," Juvia sadly replied.

*Sigh*"Some people just don't know what they have. You can always drink with nee-san if you're feeling down and don't bother Gray. You can move on and you can be happy. Just don't forget that you have a family here in Fairy Tail," the older mage winked, "Wait a sec, what about Lyon?"

Juvia looked back in confusion at the older mage,"What do you mean 'Lyon'?"

"I mean, he's been in love with you forever, why don't you give him a chance?" Cana suggested.

"I don't know Cana-san. I like Lyon but I'm still moving on. If ever I will be loving another person, I want my full devotion to him. I don't want to hurt him. For now, we're good friends and if fate would lead us together, then that's it," she answered.

"Makes sense," Cana said then swallowed her beer, "but I'm sure that if you get physically frustrated, he can definitely help you out. Man, he's hot," she winked naughtily.

"Cana-san! Juvia... I mean... I don't think of Lyon-san that way," the blunette blushed madly and took a gulp from her mug.

"Come on! Don't tell me you never checked him out? His stripping habits are as bad as your 'Gray-sama'" Cana teased.

"No no no no. I know that but I never even dared to look," she said and drank her beer.

"Maybe you should," Cana said seriously, "Not just with Lyon, but maybe with other guys."

"I hope I can do that. But not yet," Juvia sighed.

They both sat down in silence and drank their beers then Cana broke the silence, "if you want, we can team up as a tag team with Lyon," she teased the blunette who's blushing madly.

"What 'tag team'?" a dominant familiar voice asked.

"Erza! You're back! Come on, grab a mug!" Cana offered.

"Thanks. Hey Juvia," Erza sat down and greeted the blunette.

"Erza-san! How are you? How was the mission?" she asked the requip mage as she filled their mugs.

"It was successful," the red head gulped her beer, "difficult but successful."

"Really?! Tell me more!" the brunette asked with enthusiast.

"Long story. Some other time. Too tired," Erza drank more of her beer.

"To make the long story short, we all swapped bodies because of some bastard with a weird magic but still we were able to save the village," a certain blonde wizard joined in, "How is it going girls? Can I drink too?" she asked with a sigh.

"Sure! There's more for everyone!" Cana said, grabbing a mug for Lucy while Juvia filled it up.

"Its been a while since we completed a mission without destroying major stuff," the sky dragon slayer sat down with her exceed, Carla, sleeping in her arms.

"Agreed," Erza replied as she chugged down her beer.

They were drinking their beers in peace and talking about the mission when their so called "peace" was destroyed by the familiar argument.

"Who do you say is better?!"

"You heard it correctly flame brain! I'm better!"

"Why don't you say that to my face, popsicle?!"

"I JUST DID, LOSER!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER?!"

"YOU ARE, FRIED ASS!"

"OH YEAH?! YOU WANT SOME?!"

"I'LL GIVE YOU SOME, BASTARD!"

Gray and Natsu were about to start the usual brawl when Erza stood up from her seat and shouted, "SHUUUUUUUUT UP!"

"Yes ma'am," the two mages squeaked in unison.

*Sigh* "Those two are hopeless," the red head sat down and went back to drinking her beer.

Feeling uncomfortable, Juvia stood up, "Ne, its good to see you guys back. Ju- I mean, I have to turn in. Cana-san thank you for accompanying me. It was great to talk with you again," she politely said.

Cana understood why the blunette was leaving and she only sighed in both annoyance and understanding (annoyed that Gray drove her out and understanding that Juvia is not yet okay with Gray around),"Fine Juv. But think about what I said okay?" She smiled and mouthed, 'TAG TEAM WITH LYON'

Juvia understood what the brunette meant and blushed madly and bid farewell to everyone.

When Juvia left, Lucy sighed, "She's still uncomfortable with Gray around."

Erza nodded sadly, "Can't blame her," she sipped on her beer.

"I'm just curious," Cana said, "What exactly happened in Avatar?"

Erza and Lucy looked at each other and told the brunette everything.

"He did whaaaat?!"

"Yes he did," Lucy said.

Cana stood up in anger while Lucy and Erza tried to stop her but to no avail, she went straight to Gray and punched him right in the face.

"What the fuck Cana?!" He said, rubbing his jaw, "What the hell is your problem?!"

"You fucking deserve that! Juvia was nothing but sincere with loving you! She always gave out her best each day to see you and to make you happy... To protect you, to make sure that you are okay!" The brunette raged on, "She was even hoping that you would take her when our guild went on hiatus and she really was happy! She hoped so bad!"

Gray was about to answer but he realized that he has no words for what his guild mate said.

"I'm glad she's moving on and I hope she does Gray," Cana said as she turned her back on him, leaving the guild hall after chugging the remains of her beer.

"Can't say that you don't deserve it man, because with all seriousness, you did hurt Juvia really bad," Natsu sadly told him.

"I fucked up this time, didn't I?" Gray sighed and sat down in defeat.

"Big time, ice princess," Natsu grinned, "I think before there's just rock bottom, but now there's rock bottom, 50 feet of crap,... then there's you."

"Fuck you Natsu," he replied weakly, "What am I gonna do?"

"Just make it up to her," Natsu said, "Be a man."


	12. Mission

*Gen POV*

The next day came, the master called a couple of the guild members. Among them are Mira Jane, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Gray, Natsu, Laxus and Gajeel.

The master stood in front of them and started to talk, "I called you because there is an important mission that you have to take, but this mission is requested by another person and he will give you the details of your mission."

Seven hooded persons came in, five male and two female. Erza gasped and smiled in recognition as they removed their hoods, revealed the members of the renewed Crime Sorciere, Jellal, Meredy, Cobra, Angel, Racer, Hot eye and Midnight who gave away their identity because he remained hooded and asleep in his flying carpet.

Jellal smiled and stepped up to tell them their mission to help them in obliterating the last of the dark guilds under Oracion Seis.

They all agreed to work together and everyone knows how thrilled their red-head nakama is.

Meredy winked and smiled at Juvia as she smiled back while Angel playfully smirked as Lucy who rolled her eyes as she offered a warm smile.

Racer and Gray sent a 'friendly glare' at one another and Midnight just slept with all the ruckus around.

Natsu made a fuss about how Cobra, Laxus and Juvia are like, being second generation dragon slayers.

Gajeel only huffed in annoyance while Levy picked up Lily in her arms. Mira Jane only smiled at the scene before her when Gray and Racer started to brawl, Racer teasing Gray about being 'slow', later on Natsu and Gajeel joined in as Cana invited everyone to sit down and drink beer with her. Cobra, Laxus and Juvia were all engaged in a "Dragon Slayer" talk while Meredy listened to the three in interest. Jellal and Macarov only sighed in defeat as Erza started to lose her patience and called everyone to calm down.

Mira Jane only said, "My oh my," putting her hands in her cheeks when Gajeel accidentally hit the Demon take over mage.

"Boys," the brawling guys felt shivers along their back as they sensed great dark magic from the angelic faced demon take over mage, "That hurt a bit. And don't you think this is getting out of hand?" Mira Jane said with real threat in her tone as Erza smirked, "Play nice demon queen."

"Oh yeah? Why don't you tell me how to, armor princess," She taunted as dark aura and tension filled the room, making the boys, even the master shiver in terror as the two of the strongest women smiled sweetly at each other with obvious threat.

"You know, we have a score to settle, Mira-Jane," Erza said in gritted teeth as she kept her smirk in place.

"I haven't forgotten that, Erza Scarlet," Mira glared back at the red head.

"Well, the old Laxus would have loved to see this battle," the lightning dragon slayer easily spoke up, "But let's settle the score later on ladies. I'd love to be a part of the audience," He winked at the two strong ladies, then he motioned for Jellal to continue telling them about the mission.

"O-o-okay. So we leave tomorrow dawn. We'll meet by the train at exactly 4 am. Train leaves at 5 am. T-that's all," The blue haired mage finished as he looked from Erza to Mira with the obvious tension still the air.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza called for the two mages.

"Aye!" The two squeaked in unison as they placed their arms over each other to show that they're getting along.

*Sigh* "They're acting like Happy again," Lucy said as Meredy laughed beside her.

"Meredy," Juvia called out, "See you tomorrow then?"

"Hai, Juvia-san," Meredy smiled back, "We'll be sleeping here in one of the guild quarters. Master Macarov offered to let us stay."

"That's great then, I'll head out to prepare my stuff then," the blunette hugged her friend.


	13. Train Ride

*Juvia's POV*

I lied on my bed as I thought of the mission requested by Jellal. I held my hands in the air, excited about getting my new power in action. Finally, I can show to everyone how stronger I have gotten... I can show him that I am stronger this time.

I sat up and finished preparing my stuff tomorrow, then I brushed my long blue hair and went to bed.

I woke up really early to be sure that I won't be late. I cooked food for everyone so that we can take our breakfast on the train, well come to think of it, I never tried to be on the train because Gajeel-san and I always walked so technically, I'll be preparing food for them while we wallow pathetically as our stomachs churn.

I gulped nervously at the thought and as much as I would like to protest, majority would vote for riding a train while the rest of us, the dragon slayers would be the pathetic ones. Come to think of it, even Laxus-san walked with Gajeel-san and I before and after missions.

So after I prepared food for the rest, I went to the train station.

*Gray POV*

"Damn. I'm too early," I sighed in annoyance as I checked my clothes to make sure they're still there. I sat down the bench as I noticed someone approaching and it doesn't make it better because the one approaching is Juvia and I know how much she's trying to avoid my presence ever since and now we're the first ones here.

She was walking with a worried look on her face as she sighed. She came nearer until she noticed my presence and she stiffened immediately. She went to the bench where I am seated on, nodded at me to be polite and sat down quietly.

I noticed that she was holding on to a big food bag and she gave out one to me, "I made food for everyone, I realized that I can't eat any because I might throw up like Natsu-san."

I took the food and thanked her and she silently sat at the far end of the bench we were seated on. I gritted my teeth in annoyance because we shouldn't be like this. I mean, I missed her... everything about her. Her small talks, stories, her caring about my wellfare, even the weird clinginess and outbursts of love... I missed it all.

 _"_ _Be a man,"_ I heard Natsu's voice in my head and there might never be another time when we will be alone like this ever again. I breathed in and called on to her, "Hey Juvia."

She looked at me with confusion and as I was about to spill out the "be a man" moment, her bastard best friend came and interrupted, "Yo sprinkler!"

He gave me a death glare and she happily greeted Gajeel, perhaps relieved that another breathing person in here because the tension could cut a knife.

*Gajeel POV*

"Yo Sprinkler!" I shouted when I saw my oldest friend, practically my sister.

She smiled back at me as I noticed the other person with her and sent a death glare because its the fucking jerk of an ice named Gray.

I ignored him and sat in between them, "What's that in the bag?" I asked.

"Oh. Its food. I had the brilliant idea to cook breakfast for everyone when I realized that a couple of mages would be pathetic on the train," she grumbled on.

"Man I hate the train," I complained.

"Mind if I eat Gajeel's share?" My black cat interrupted and I only 'tsked' in response.

"I cooked for you Lily!" She reached in the bag and gave Lily his share.

*Gen POV*

When everyone came, Jellal motioned everybody to get on the train. The dragon slayers grumbled and begrudgingly boarded the train.

"Wendy! Troia please!" Natsu begged and the sky dragon slayer only smiled in sympathy and apology, saying that too much of troia can make one immune to it.

The train left Magnolia as everyone watched in amusement all the dragon slayers that they have aboard.

Natsu sat down beside Erza who knocked him out to ease up his misery.

Gajeel was as bad as Natsu, only he's awake, saying about 'this is salamander's thing' between Levy and Lily, who muttered something about being embarassed.

Juvia sat beside Meredy, flickering between being solid and being water, as she tried not to turn to water, while Wendy passed out.

Laxus sat down with Mira, protested about travelling by train since he can travel by lightning but his grandfather told him to join the team. So he sat there, sweating up as he tried to maintain his strong front by not puking, flickering from lightning to solid, just like Juvia. He muttered to the rest of the dragon slayers about being a baby as he gulp down the building problem his stomach is causing.

Cobra sat in front of Laxus, also trying to do the same thing the lightning dragon slayer was putting up.

"My my. What a scene," Mira smiled, "This will definitely go in our history."

"Agreed," Cana said, chugging a bottle of whiskey, "I do have a card that can capture this," she took out her picture card and caught the entire scene and kept it in her pocket.

"Your guild is truly something," Jellal told Erza.

"It sure is," she smiled back as she patted the cheek of the unconscious Natsu on her lap.


	14. Card Fate

*Gen POV*

They reached their destination and they dragged Natsu and Gajeel down, while Wendy and Juvia were carried by Happy and Lily and Cobra and Laxus who stood by their pride and walked (swayingly) down the train.

They waited for the two to wake up, Laxus had to tranform to lightning and travelled from a short distance and back.

Juvia went to the nearest fountain and soaked her hands in there.

Wendy sat down and inhaled a good chunk of oxygen which thinned out the air around them.

Natsu was still passed out and Gajeel asked for iron from Levy. Cobra sat down as well and listened intently to his surroundings.

When Juvia was all okay, Gray watched her as she reached in her bag and brought out a steak and held it beside Natsu, knowing that he would be able to smell it.

When the scent reached his nose, he sprung up and sniffed around only to find Juvia holding out a bento with steak in it. She held it out for him and he gladly took it and ate it.

Levy conjured fire and gave it to Natsu to revive him.

As soon as everyone are okay, they rented an inn to spend the night.

"Okay. So how to we divide the team?" Cana asked.

"Simple. We draw lots," Mira Jane suggested.

"We take down guilds by two?" Erza asked.

"If possible, yes," Jellal said, "There are exactly 9 guilds left and we're 18 here, excluding the exceeds."

"Draw lots seem fair," Erza agreed.

"Or, we can let the cards talk," Cana said then she took a swig from her bottle of whiskey.

"I agree. The cards and the fate! We can let love win!" Hot-eye spoke up.

"Okay then. Cards. Do your thing Cana," Erza said.

Cana drew out her cards and shuffled it.

"Let fate pair us up so that we can win this mission," she chanted and laid out every pair of cards, faced down.

"You guys ready for this?" the brunette asked.

"Yes," they said in unison.

"Show us," Cana brought the cards in the air to reveal the paired individuals.

The results are:

Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Hearthfilia (and Happy)

Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes

(The pair blushed when they read it)

Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden (and Pantherlily)

(Levy blushed and Gajeel muttered something about 'shrimp')

Mira Jane Strauss and Laxus Dreyar

(The She-demon only smiled and Laxus smirked when he found out that he has a strong partner)

Wendy and Meredy (and Carla)

(They smiled at each other and said that they'll be good friends)

Cobra and Angel

(They only smirked at each other, Angel rolled her eyes. Cobra said something about what Angel was thinking.)

Racer and Hot-eye

(Racer didn't say anything and Hot-eye only said something about love)

Midnight and Cana

(Cana winked at Midnight and Midnight only blushed at the brunette's reaction)

Juvia and Gray

(Everyone went silent. Gray gulped audibly. Juvia masked her indifference)

"Wait. I can swap partners," Gajeel suggested and he glanced at Levy knowing that the script mage would understand.

"It's up to you. But the cards picked who would work best together," Cana said nonchalantly. She was also worried about it but part of her wants the two to work together. Probably to patch things up or to make a closure or something. She looked at Juvia worriedly, "Juvia, its up to you."

Juvia only looked at her friends and offered a small smile, "Thanks Gajeel-kun for the concern. I agree with Cana-san. I don't want to fuss over this. Let's just get this over quickly," she sighed.

Gray clenched his fist, "Man she really hates me. I just have to endure this. Its my fault anyway," he thought and sighed audibly.

Juvia heard her partner's audible sigh and took it as a sign that he doesn't want her as his partner as well. She bit her lower lip and held her emotions in check, to keep the weather fine.

Jellal stepped forward to discuss his knowledge about each guild.

"Each of your powers are enough to break and finish one guild off," he glanced at every pair, "And I agree with Cana. The cards tactically paired us according to how our magic would work well," he lingered a bit with Juvia and Gray, "we should be done in a week."

"And I will give each of you a communication card that will allow us to call one another, at least to update one another. At least if one pair is done and someone needs help, we can aid each other up," Cana added as she distributed 20 cards, including the 3 exceeds.

Jellal told them the location of the each dark guild and told them everything that he knew. Then they parted ways by pair.


	15. Phantom Lord

Gray and Juvia walked together in silence. They were surprised when they found out that Phantom Lord was re-established as a dark guild and the remaining Element 4 were the ones who re-established it, Aria as the headmaster.

Gray was surpised that Juvia was initiating the talk, and annoyed at the same time because she only referred to him as 'Gray', lacking the 'sama' at the end of it. He knew she was just talking to him to be civil and to be professional.

He also hated to admit that the cards were right. Their magic element are the best combination in the entire guild and could rival the Twin Dragon's Unison Raid. So he cooperated and dismissed all the emotions for the moment. He decided to confront her after the mission.

"...I will handle Totomaru, you handle Sol. We have to team up to defeat Aria. He was stronger than Juv- me before. We can't underestimate him. Gajeel-kun was the only one who can rival him. I'm not sure now though, but its best to be prepared," he heard her finish.

"Okay," he said.

"We ambush them at night," he heard her say, "we prepare first."

He was getting frustrated with the situation. The way she was talking to him... Its too transactional, like 'just-to-get-this-over-with' interaction and he was jealous with his guildmates because she smiles and she was comfortable with them. Hell, she even takes mission with Laxus and one time with Gildarts, perhaps to enhance her newly acquired power, but still the mighty Laxus have a soft spot for her and she bakes cookies for him for crying out loud! Those were the affections that were solely dedicated to him in the past and his selfishness destroyed it all. He was so frustrated that he didn't notice that he said the word, "Damn!" loudly, rather than just thinking.

He only realized when his partner looked at him in disbelief and she stood up, with obvious hurt in her eyes, "I know you don't want me as your partner, but we just have to bear with it. I know you don't like me, but can you at least tolerate this once? I am trying to move on, Gray and I don't want to be near you because you are making it too difficult! You don't have to rub your disgust in my face because you said it very clear when we faced you in Avatar," she finished.

She was about to leave when he caught her wrist, "Wait, Juvia..."

"No Gray, I understand enough, okay?" She said frustratedly, "Let. Go."

"No. Wait. I didn't mean it," He apologized, "I mean, I... Fuck. Look Juvia, I'm sorry okay?"

"I knew you didn't mean to say that out loud Gray," she sighed, "This situation is frustrating enough so let's just finish this mission and go home."

He really didn't know what to say anymore and even it pained him, he let her wrists go and for the second time, he let her walk away from him.


	16. Script and Metal

"Damn," Gajeel muttered, "I hope sprinkler's okay."

"Sure she will be Gajeel," Levy assured him, "She's a big girl. Don't worry about her."

"I know that," he huffed, "Its the ice princess that I don't trust."

"Let them figure it out," the script mage patted his arm, "You're so cute worrying about Juvia like that," she cooed.

"Stop it," the dragon slayer blushed, "I'm just looking out for a friend. I'm tired of her crying. Its annoying."

"Oh stop it, you big baby," She teased, "You are practically her big brother so its only natural that she would come to you," she held Lily in her arms, who was enjoying his kiwi juice that they bought from the market, "But seriously, you never liked her or didn't even try to go out with her back in Phantom days?"

"Of course we tried," he confessed, "But we were just crazy teens with crazy hormones at that time and we did go out for quite some time, at first it was nice because again, teenagers with hormones. But it came to pass when it felt really weird. We broke up and we realized that we're better as friends.

"Ah. Makes sense," the blunette said, "How'd you two became close?"

The dragon slayer smirked, "Back in the Phantom days, I was like Laxus during Fantasia," he glanced at the script mage, "I only wanted strong people and I picked on the weaklings," he said, Levy only rolled her eyes, "I made the mistake of teasing her rain that it was too gloomy and its giving rust to the metal bars, which I love to eat and it annoyed the hell out me, you know?" He rambled on, "Anyway. So I complained about the rain and I didn't know she was around. She got really, really, reeaally pissed and I was the first person in the guild who experienced her 'Water Lock' in 'Sierra' mode," he continued, "Needless to say, she was the only crazy person who did that and for a dude like me, I found it hot," he paused to bite the metal that he was holding on, "We became good friends after she went out with Bora who broke up with her because of the rain and I found her on the streets, being pathetic after kicking my ass, crying over the weakling dude. For whatever reason, I couldn't leave her there so kind of started there and we went out for a couple of weeks and a couple of this and that then we broke up then we decided to remain friends," he finished.

Levy took in his story and it is not that surprising if the two went out and probably abused their teenage hormones. She understood that their old guild was dark by nature.

"So you guys became friends because she kicked your ass," Levy teased, "Is that why she's called 'Juvia of the Deep'?"

"Nope. She gained by respect," He answered, "No one messes with the Black Steel Gajeel, well except her. Even the rest of the Element 4 never even dared to cross me, except her. And honestly, there's not one person who can match me except Sprinkler. It was also because we were the same. Grew up alone, wanting to protect ourselves... Thought emotions would only bring more harm so we kind of neglected it, till she met the ice bastard."

"Sorry to break your little chat, but we have arrived," Lily jumped out of Levy's arms, "Time to work."

"Gee Hee," he chuckled, "Don't get in my way, shrimp."

"Don't worry," Levy smirked, "I can handle myself."

"It's a brawl then," Lily said turning into his human form.

"Juvia's lucky to get the new Phantom Lord," Gajeel said, "I would love to pay my old friends a visit and fight like the old times."

"Well, you can't have everything," Levy replied.

"I think I already do," The dragon slayer remarked as he looked in her eyes intensely and smirked.

The script mage only blushed as they entered the door of the guild that they intend to crush.

"Well what do we have here," Gajeel told the guild members who were startled, "Gee hee. Mind if we play with you folks a bit?"


	17. Aye Sir!

"This sucks. Metalhead got to brawl as much as he could. Even Juvia got a troublesome guild," Natsu complained, "We got a couple of the folks that you have beaten alone in the past, Luce.

"Stop complaining Natsu," Lucy scolded, "We should be thankful that we got an easy task. We get to rest more and if we finish it early, we can spend more time to relax, eat and shop," she finished with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Yes Natsu," Happy agreed, "We get to go fishing more."

"Not fair," Natsu grumbled, "I want to kick some ass."

"Oh you will," Lucy assured, "Don't worry, I won't get in your way. And if you want, I can give you my share," she winked.

"That's Lucy for you," Happy commented.

"If it means I get to kick more ass, then fine by me," Natsu said, "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted.


	18. By Instinct

"So how exactly can you fall asleep while travelling?" Cana asked the illusion mage.

Midnight only shrugged, not really used to another female presence aside from Angel, "By instinct, I guess."

"By instinct?" Cana replied, "That's nuts. It doesn't make any sense," the brunette said then drank her whiskey.

"And how can you stay sober?" Midnight asked back.

"I dunno," Cana shrugged, "By instinct, I guess," she teased, imitating his answer.

"Smart answer," the dark haired mage teased, "You've got a drinking problem."

"And you've got sleeping disorders," she winked.

Midnight blushed slightly with the reaction of the brunette because he's not really used any other female presence, aside from Angel and he's still getting used to Meredy's presence. Nonetheless, this woman is only wearing little to conceal herself and he's really used to girls wearing coats and hoods. Even Angel wore something decent back in their dark days.

"Cute," she spoke up, "You're blushing."

"W-w-what? I'm not," he denied.

She chuckled, "Want some beer? Its fun to have a drinking buddy at times."

He accepted the bottle that she offered and they talked as they walked towards the direction where the guild that they'll destroy would be.

"We're here," Midnight said, "You ready?"

"Hell yeah," Cana answered with confidence, "As much as I would love to drink, I enjoy kicking some ass at times."

He smirked, "Good. Show me what you've got."

"Sure babe," she winked at him playfully and went ahead.

He only blushed at his new nickname and followed her.


	19. Piece of my Mind

"Stop complaining," Cobra lazily told his female companion.

His said partner only huffed in annoyance and he said, "I heard that."

"Stop getting in my head!" Angel said in annoyance.

"Can't help it," He teased.

"You're such a jerk," she commented.

"Thanks," Cobra said, "Also I heard that."

"You're despicable!" Angel said in frustration, amusing her partner even more, "You can hear everything right? Well, feast on this," she faced Cobra and smirked at him.

Cobra paled and shivered, "I did hear that and no thank you, I'd like my balls together in the right places."

"Good," she turned her back, "Then stay away from my head or else you'll get more of that."

The dragon slayer only tsked in response and they realized that they have already arrived.

"Call me when you need help," Angel commanded nonchalantly.

"Stop ordering me around, woman," Cobra scolded.

"Come on," she said, "You're as bad as Salamander, always looking for a fight. I'm sure you can handle them yourself. I'll just be here in case."

"Lazy wench," he commented.

"Hey," she was about to give him a piece of her mind when Cobra punched the door of the guild hall to announce their presence, "Pssssh what a brute."


	20. Interrupted

"Its been a while since we worked together," Jellal stated as they're walking down the road, "It feels nice."

"I couldn't agree more," Erza answered softly, "It's been a while."

They walked in serenity when Jellal interrupted the silence, "Do you think we should talk about it?"

"About what?" Erza asked back, though she knew where his question heads to and she really did want to talk about it.

"Ummm, you know..." He shyly started, "About us?" he finished his question.

Erza stopped in her tracks as she blushed madly with his question, "I w-w-wanted to t-talk about that too," she shyly answered and looked at him in the eyes.

They stared for a brief moment then they looked away in embarrassment.

They're both blushing when Jellal confessed, "I don't have a fiance."

"I know," Erza answered with a soft smile, "You are not a good liar."

He placed his right hand behind his neck with a weak laugh, "That's what Ultear said."

"I know you'll say that you have to atone for your sins," Erza started to say, "but I don't care. We have our own sin to bear and it is not right that you'll suffer for it forever," she finished.

"I know," he answered back, looking away from her, "But, you're too good for me, Erza."

"It's not for you to decide," the redhead said, slowly walking towards him, "Don't be too selfish."

"But this is the right thing," he told the requip mage, "We can't be together."

Erza chuckled weakly, "Give yourself a break, Jellal," now standing in front of him, "Look at what you're doing. You're destroying dark guilds, destroyed a lot already and you've done enough."

He touched her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair, "I really like the color of your hair," he smiled softly, "It stands out."

"And the color blue doesn't?" She teased softly as she held the fingers that played with her hair.

"Well, there's a reason that I wear a hood, don't I?" He retorted back and held on to her hand, caressing it with his thumb, "So how does this work?"

"We'll take it slow," she held his hand tighter, "We'll make it work," she said with a promise.

He was about to kiss her when a couple of the members from the dark guild that they're hunting interrupted them by causing a ruckus in the town, "Damn those bastards," he hissed then he held the face of the girl that he loves, "We'll continue this later on."

"Sure," she agreed, "We have to beat their asses first."

"Hell yea," He said darkly, "They sure would receive some beating after that," he cracked his knuckles as he went towards the dark guild members who were causing trouble.

Erza only chuckled, "Hey, play nice," she said and followed him afterwards, "And save some for me."

"Can't promise that, love," he winked at her, "No man likes to be interrupted."


	21. Love

"So two of the guilds that we'll destroy goes to this direction right?" the sky dragon slayer asked.

"Yes little darling," Hot eye answered, "We have to teach them how to love!"

"Quit that nonesense Hot eye," Racer grumbled.

"You guys shut up," Meredy scolded, "Yep. We separate at the crossroads."

"I see,"Wendy said, "I'm looking forward to work with you, Meredy-san."

"Same here, Wendy," Meredy offered a smile, "I saw you at the Grand Magic games and that was a tough battle."

"Yes. It was really tough because Chelia was really good," she replied back.

"Crossroads," Racer simply said.

"Boys," Meredy called out to them, "Finish it quick and try not to kill one another, at least finish the task first."

"Yes, Meredy-chan!" Hot eye answered gleefully, "I'll definitely teach them the way of love!"

"Damn I like it better when you rambled about money," Racer mumbled, "You don't sound gay."

"Be nice Racer," Meredy scolded, "We're off," she informed the boys and faced Wendy and Carla, who was in the blunette's arms, "Ready, Wendy?"

Wendy inhaled deeply and with a determined and motivated look in her face, she answered, "Yes Meredy-san. I will do my best."

Meredy smiled and thought that Wendy is too modest and humble even though she's strong.

The two pairs went on their way to finish their tasks on hand.


	22. All Out

Mira and Laxus walked in silence till they reached their destination.

"Is this the guild headquarters?" The take over mage asked.

"I think so," Laxus nonchalantly answered, "Let's check it out."

Laxus went ahead and went inside the building. Mira followed after him.

"Hey listen," Laxus gathered the attention of the people in the hall, "Is this Serpentclaw?"

One of the guild members stood up and sneered at him, "Yes jackass. Who are you?!"

Laxus sighed in boredom, "I'm the one who'll make your sorry asses wish they never entered this world."

The man who stood up laughed and jeered, "Sorry ass you say?" He mocked the lightning dragon slayer, "Heard them boys?" His guild members laughed mockingly and he strode towards him and noticed Mira and eyed her maliciously and licked his lips. Laxus noticed that and he tensed up in annoyance when the man told him, "Why don't we make a bet? If you beat us, then you beat us. But if I beat you, she's mine."

Laxus masked his annoyance and replaced it with boredom, "Fine by me, but seriously you don't want to piss her off," he said but he added in his thought, "Go ahead and dare you dumb shit and you'd wish you'd face me than her."

The man sneered, "I don't care. She's mine," he walked to Mira and circled around her, raking her body up and down, "We don't want this beauty to be wasted. We have to get those big hips to work," he licked his lips.

"Really?" Laxus heard his companion break her silence and he did hear a silent threat in her sweet tone, "That's what you want?" she sweetly told the man.

The man actually took that as a sign of interest from Mira, "Yes. You've got a pretty face with a hot rack," he said with malicious intent, "Come with me and leave muscle man, "I'll make your world rock," he placed his arm around her which made Laxus almost lose his patience but he remembered that his partner is as terrifying as he is.

"Okay," he heard her reply and he also heard the smirk from the jerk, "Heard that dumbass? Looks like its been settled," he said in triumphant when he heard the white haired mage interrupted him, "You don't have to defeat him anymore," making the man's evil grin wider which was replaced by terror later on when she transformed into her Satan Soul with a smirk, "but you have to defeat _me_."

That statement made Laxus thought, "That's my girl!" He smirked at his partner and he was actually shocked with his thought, "My girl? Wait what?!" He dismissed his thought and told the man, "See, I told you she's not someone you can piss," Laxus sighed, "Now she'll get all the fun," he sat down in fake annoyance, but deep inside he's really proud of her.

The man trembled down in fear as Mira Jane walked towards him and bent towards him, "Come on pretty boy, I thought you want some?" She mocked, "I'll give you some."

"Oi oi," Laxus interrupted, "Can you at least pretend that this sorry guild needs two people to crush it?" He stated more than requested or asked his partner.

The She-demon only glanced his way and smirked! The woman smirked at him and he tsked in his mind, knowing that he might be the object of her irritation.

"P-p-please, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," the man cowered in fear, "I only did that to annoy that bastard you're with."

Mira raised her eyebrow in irritation, "You've spilled the milk shitface," she smirked after which almost scared Laxus, 'almost' being the key word, "Besides, I don't have to worry about other people getting hurt in the process because the 'bastard' that you're referring to is as brash as the rest of the members of Fairy Tail."

"Well, I did my fair share of destroying buildings unintentionally during missions," He admitted, "We do have that reputation."

"So I can actually go all out on this fight," the take over wizard said in finale.


	23. Give this one to Graysama

He looked for his partner to ask her to finish their job and he already made up his mind to make her talk to him by all means, "For now, we have to finish this task first," he thought to himself.

He was walking in search for Juvia when the rain fell hard... Really, really hard. Like the heaven is angry for something. Plus there's thunder. Then he heard an explosion nearby.

He rushed to where he heard the ruckus and he finally found his partner and he was in awe because she wiped out the whole guild, save for Aria, whose at the side still eyes covered and saying something about being depressed, and Sol, whom she's battling right now.

"Damn, are all the dragon slayers this thirsty for fight and blood?" He thought to himself as he watched the blunette in awe as she showcase her newly acquired power.

He watched Juvia as she easily dodged the attack of Sol then he walked towards them.

"Hey, not fair Juvia," He called to her, "You got all the fun," he pouted playfully, forgetting that she's still angry at him.

She dodged another attack but she jumped backwards that she landed on her feet beside him.

"Well, I got tired of waiting for you," She merely stated without looking at him, "Juvia saw her old comrades and she only wanted to play with them for a bit," she finished with a smirk.

He looked at her face. He realized how much she has changed, despite that she's trying to change the way she talks, still if she's into the moment, the real Juvia comes out. And the way that she smirked in challenge, man he found it hot. She's still the same beauty, same person that he fell in love with, but she got stronger. And he got surprised that he said he love her in his mind. And he realized that lately, the women of Fairy Tail are developing this habit of smirking dangerously.

"Tsk tsk. Bad Juvia," He playfully answered back, "I want to play with them too. Why don't you give this one to 'Gray-sama'?"

She was caught off guard and sure she's still angry with him because she's trying to move on and leave him alone, just as he said back in Avatar and he's making it difficult for her, but damn how can she move on when he's here and he reminded her of all the reasons she fell in love with him. She only nodded at him absently.

"Good girl," He said and he walked towards the odd Earth element user, "Mind if I play with you monsieur?"

He bent sideways and sneered in delight, "Of course, but don't go home crying after this."

"Don't worry," he bumped his fists together, "I won't."


	24. Drinking Buddies

Cana and Midnight finished their task easily and they were able to track the other 2 branches of the guild that they attacked. They found out that its not the mother head quarters and they got relieved because they can still have more fun crushing dark guilds.

"So you're doing this for atonement?" Cana asked casually, simply out of curiosity as they walked down the street of the town to look for an inn where they can stay for the night.

"Guess you could say that," Midnight answered back, "And I guess you're this strong because you're trying to prove something."

She chugged the rest of her beern and wiped her lips, "What made you say that?"

"I just felt it," the mage answered like its an obvious thing.

"Guess you could say that," she said back in response, "beer?" she offered.

"Couldn't you drink more?" He simply asked in acceptance of the bottle offered to him.

They walked in silence and they found an inn where they could spend the night. Unfortunately, they had to share a room because they only had one available. Midnight let the brunette shower first as he went outside the inn and sat at the grass across it to relax.

After a good hour, he felt the brunette's presence beside him, and brought a couple more bottles with her.

She sat down beside him, "I could use a drinking buddy right now," she winked at him.

He only looked at her as she sat down beside him and he took a bottle and opened it.

"I can say, you're not used to girls," Cana said as-a-matter-of-factly way.

"I really liked sleeping," he only shrugged and added, "Literally sleeping."

"I'm curious how you do it," the brunette asked him in an amused tone.

He tilted his head to think of a way to answer he question but he found none, "Its one of the questions that I can't answer."

"Really?" She took a big gulp from her bottle, "Okay then tell me, are you still a virgin."

He choked on his beer, spilling some of it on his shirt, "What the hell?!"

The card mage chuckled, "Come on! You said you literally love sleeping and you're so stiff and its too obvious that you're not used to a female presence," she teased.

He sighed, "Well, for your information, I'm not a virgin. I had my own share of women. I only liked to sleep more."

"Then why are you so stiff?" she asked to tease her partner.

"I'm not stiff," he drank the remains of his beer, "Time for me to take a bath."

"Sure babe," Cana teased, "I'll be waiting," she playfully said in a seductive tone then she chuckled making the illusion mage blush slightly and smile softly in amusement.

"Whatever," he answered nonchalantly, hiding his blush and left.


	25. Clean Up

"Cana called in and she said they'll be finished in the next 2 days," Lucy told her partner, "The guild that they got has 3 branches and they only got the sub branch. They'll head for the main branch tomorrow," she sat down on the bed of the inn that they are renting.

"No way!" Natsu whine, "They got more fun," he pouted, "Hey, can you ask them if they need help? I can take it down for them," he said with hope in his eyes.

"Sorry Natsu," the blond answered, "I already asked if we can help them but it seemed they're enjoying the task."

"Maaaaan," the dragon slayer dejectedly said, "I'm bored. That guild only increased in numbers but they're still the same wimps that you defeated."

"Wanna go fishing Natsu?" the blue cat suggested.

"Sure," Natsu sprung up excitedly, "Let's catch a big fish and give it to Luigi."

"Shut up Natsu!" Lucy scolded, "And I hate fish!"

* * *

"Is that the last of them?" the black cat asked.

"Yea, I think so," Levy answered back as she dusted off her skirt, "Glad its over."

"Persistent ones," Gajeel said as he took out his communication card to report that they're done for the day and that they can help others who needs help.

"Man, they're rather full of energy, don't you think?" the black exceed said as he turned back to his orignal form, along with his sword, sheathing it.

"At least we're done," Levy sighed, "We can enjoy this town we're at and make sure they don't have any branches."

"Damn it," the dragon slayer cursed, "Cana and Sleepy head got lucky because the guild they hunted has a couple of branches and they don't want to share," he complained.

"Aww big baby Gajeel wants to fight more," Levy teased, "Let's just stay here and stand by. Who knows someone might need our help?" She said as she sat down on the grass to rest, "Right Lily?"

"Hm. I'd kill for a kiwi juice at the moment," Lily said, sitting down beside Levy, who took him and placed him in her lap. The exceed sat down comfortably.

"Tsk. Whatever," Gajeel grumbled, sitting down on the grass, asking for some iron from Levy, who happily conjured one for him.

* * *

"Tsk. You didn't even leave a single ass for me to kick," Laxus whined.

"Sorry Laxus," Mira apologized sincerely but still gave him a soft smile, "Its been a while since I went all out. Kind of needed that."

"Had to admit, its fun seeing you like that," He commented, "Its been a while. I mean, fighting like this. Nothing serious like the dragon festival shit and the tartaros thing."

"It does feel nice," She replied back, "Let's go grab a drink?"

He raised a brow in amusement, "Is the infamous cover girl asking me out?"

She only winked at him in response and went out of the ruins of the guild hall and he followed afterwards, chuckling to himself.

* * *

"We're done," Jellal said as he collapsed on the grass to rest for a while.

Erza walked to him, requipping to her clothes beneath her armor as she sat beside the resting Jellal.

"Hey Erza," she heard him call out to her and turned her head to his direction when she felt his lips on her, "We were interrupted and I was supposed to do that," he said softly against her lips and kissed her lightly again, "and that again."

She only smiled softly and lovingly in response as they enjoyed the peaceful serenity after they crushed the dark guild who interrupted them.

* * *

"We rock!" Meredy rejoiced with her partner as they walked back to find an inn to stay for the night.

"Yes we did," Wendy responded, "We make a great team," she winked."

"You kids are noisy," Carla huffed in annoyance but was happy that they're done for the day.

Both girls continued to chat about their lives.

* * *

"That's the last of the slow pokes," Racer said as he heard his partner Hot eye say something about love again. He only sighed as he suggested they grab a strong drink.

* * *

"You're surprisingly quiet," Angel commented, "Finally learned a lesson to not get in my head?" She teased her dragon slayer partner, "Good," she said more to herself rather than to Cobra.

She felt him grab her by her wrist as she was backed down to the nearby tree, Cobra towering over her, lowering himself to level with her face as he looked in her eyes intensely, "You kept on giving me a a piece of your mind about what you'll do if I get in your head," he smirked dangerously, "But I haven't given you a piece of my mind yet," he watched her eyes flicker from annoyance to being scared, "You want to know?" He held her firmly against the tree.

"W-w-what are you doing Cobra?" Angel tried to sound annoyed as possible but she's honestly scared about the actions of her partner. She may have gone overboard about what she's thinking and it may have annoyed him but seriously he's annoying. And now he's dangerously close to her face, she can literally feel his breath on her face.

He only looked at her with intensity, he inched nearer and nearer, "You know I can hear your thoughts and movements and even you tried to kick my shin or my balls, I can easily dodge it," he said huskily, "And you know, I can give... Or rather show you a piece of my mind," he said suggestively which did the trick because his partner freaked out and shouted at him while blushing madly and pushed him as hard as she could.

He allowed her to push him away. Its always fun to rile her up. He trailed behind his blushing partner as he chuckled to himself as he shouted to her, "You know I can still hear you?"

He only got a frustrated growl in response.


	26. Water vs Ice

"Man that was tough," Gray panted as he lied down the ground to rest, "For a big guy like that, he sure cries a lot."

He didn't hear a response so he tilted his head to his side to see his partner sitting down meters away from him, also resting.

After an hour, Juvia suggested that they go find an inn and rent separate rooms so that they can rest for the day and go back to the meeting place the next day. However, luck seemed to avoid them because all inns were full and one inn only had 1 room left so they had no choice but to take it.

Gray took the couch and Juvia sleeped on the bed.

The next day came and one of the villagers came to them, "You're from Fairy Tail right?"

They nodded in response.

"Look, the guild that you were supposed to crush yesterday still has 1 small branch left at the southern part of this village. They caused a big ruckus this morning. Please finish them off, we beg of you," the villager bowed.

"Yes of course. We'll head there right away," Juvia assured the villager as they head down south as quickly as they could.

When they got there, Gray instantly kicked their asses and they easily took the remaining forces of the Phantom Lord.

Juvia sat down beside the running river as she soaked her hands to regain her strength. Gray only watched her.

She stood up and she was about to suggest that they tell the villagers that they're already safe and they should stop worrying now but he had other things in mind.

"We need to talk," she heard him say in a serious tone, "Seriously Juvia. We can't be like this. I'm tired of it," he said in frustration.

She had her back on him and she was really angry about what he did back in Avatar. This was what he wanted and she's giving it to him.

He knew that she was keeping her emotions bottled up and sooner or later she would just explode and he did not want that.

"I don't want to talk about it Gray," she said in a final tone, "Let's go, if you want stay fine. But I'll go," she sighed and walked away from him.

He was really frustrated about the situation and he did say that he will make her talk by all means so he did the only thing he could think of.

"Ice Make: WALL!"

He conjured a big wall of ice to block her path so that she would be forced to talk to him. He saw her stop in annoyance, "Put this wall down Gray, I said I don't want to talk," she said in a warning tone, "If you don't put this down..."

"Or what?" He responded, "What you gonna do? You gonna fight me?" He dared, "If that's what it takes for you to talk to me then let's fight."

She really was frustrated about the situation so she made a deal, "Fine. Let's make a deal. This is an all out fight. No wussies. If you defeat me, we'll talk. If I defeat you, you will stop bothering me."

"Do you really hate me that much, Juvia?" He asked.

"You did this Gray," she said in gritted teeth.

"I already said I'm sorry!" He said in a frustrated tone.

"We are fighting, remember?" She reminded him, "Water Lock!"

He was caught off guard and he easily shattered the water lock by turning it to ice, "Ice make lance!"

"Water nebula!"

He dodged her attack as he shouted at her, "Look Juvia! I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said back in Avatar!" He dodged another attack from her, "I can't take it back, I messed up, I'm sorry Juvia!"

"Roar of the Water Dragon!"

It gave him no choice but do do a counter attack, "Ice Demon Zero Long Sword!"

"Water Dragon Tornado!"

He was really frustrated, "Ice Demon Freeze!"

He momentarily froze Juvia when she easily melted the ice around her.

They stood against each other as they panted heavily.

Juvia was about to lunge another attack when Gray caught her off guard and he was instantly in front of her. She was planning to fist fight with him when he held her wrists together and he placed his other hand behind her neck bringing her face towards him and he kissed her, rough and raw.

She was retaliating but he kept her in place and even though her mind was telling her to stop, she knew deep in her heart that she still loves this man so she closed her eyes and let him kiss her.

When he felt her calm down, he rested his forehead across hers and waited for her to say something. He felt her shoulders shaking and he knew that she was about to cry.

She slammed each of her fists agains Gray's chest as she cried against him, "Gray left Juvia alone! He didn't even say goodbye! No note! Nothing!" She cried and shook violently. He did the only thing tha he could do, held her in place and listened to her, "Juvia was worried that she waited for him day and night but he didn't come back!" She sobbed as she stopped punching his chest but he felt her shaking, "Then Natsu-san found her and promised he would get Gray back, Wendy and Chelia healed her, Jellal found me and turned Juvia to a Water Dragon Slayer because she wants to be stronger for Gray," she sobbed, "Then we followed Natsu-san and Lucy-san, then Gray kissed her for the first time then he said stupid things to her," she continued, "It really hurts to know that she's not wanted," she stopped talking but she continued to cry against his chest.

He hugged her tightly against his chest, he can't say anything because he only felt even more guilty for hurting her like this. He found his voice, "Shhh. I'm sorry Juvia. I really am. I know I don't deserve you, but I'm too selfish and I don't want to let you go. It was difficult for me at that time," he breathed deeply then continued, "I left you when you were asleep because its easier for me to remember your beautiful face without worry and in peace. It made me sane," he smiled softly, "Then it terrified me when I heard your voice in Avatar so I did the only thing that I thought would keep you safe which is by driving you away," he rubbed her back to soothe her, "I'm sorry and I would do everything to make it up to you. I don't expect you to forgive me right away, but I want you to know that I love you," he finished.

Juvia calmed herself down, listening to his explanation. She wiped her tears and looked at the man in front of him, "Juvia can forgive Gray because she still loves you but she can't promise that she'll be able to trust you right away. But she's really happy that you're back," she said softly, "But she can't also promise that she will not be crazy if you're away."

He sighed in relief, "That's better than I hoped for. I'll work hard to gain your trust again, Juvia," he said sincerely, "I can't afford to lose you. I was shit scared when you were there in Avatar, not helping that you were very beautiful because I know Jerome eyed you with interest," he added, "And I don't appreciate Lyon's affections by the way," he huffed.

"Is Gray-sama jealous?"

He smiled softly at the suffix. He missed that and the girl in front of him, "Yes. Gray-sama is very jealous."

She smiled, "Then Juvia should also tell you that she is also the possessive type."

"Believe me, I'm worse," He said as he kissed her lightly on the lips.

They went back to the meeting place and everyone was surprised and happy to see them holding hands together (Gajeel was annoyed though).

Fin :D


	27. Author's Note

A/N

Thanks for reading this story :)

I made a side story for Gajeel and Juvia.

The title is Water Lock ID: 11942941 :)

I might make side stories for the others too :)


End file.
